


Not you, Sweetheart

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Stiles doesn't know how to make Derek happy, he suggests divorce.Derek agrees.Peter comes to Stiles's rescue.





	Not you, Sweetheart

“Y-You’d be happier with another omega,” Stiles cried, shoulders shaking with tears, hugging himself like he could possibly keep himself together.

“I probably would,” Derek said quietly, no emotion, making Stiles cry harder, “I’ll contact the lawyers tomorrow.”

____

By contact the lawyers, he meant his uncle Peter, the hale pack alpha, and Derek’s personal lawyer Whittemore who never did like Stiles.

Stiles sat on an empty loveseat facing them, ever feeling like the jobless omega who wasn’t worth anymore than his dowry, which Derek already had. It wasn’t much, compared to Derek’s salary, but Stiles knew he wasn’t a desirable omega, so he had spent years working to make his dowry worth something.

He wrung his pale hands tightly in his lap, refusing to make eye contact with anything other than his shoes while they waited for Peter who’s meeting was running late.

Scott would have been here with him, but Allison had wanted to go to the park with their kids. Stiles wasn’t a priority in anyone’s life except his father, who had been in a coma for over two months after getting shot while working. He was going to have to suffer through this alone.

Peter burst through the door suddenly, the door banging hard enough to make Stiles flinch harshly, shrinking back into the couch.

“You asshole,” Peter hissed through his teeth, and apparently he still hadn’t ran out of tears because all of a sudden he was crying, “You worthless piece of trash, how could you do this, be so shallow? You’re terrible you know that? Terrible.”

“Peter,” Talia snapped harshly, standing.

Stiles vision was getting a little dark, and he knew he wasn’t breathing enough, but he couldn’t force himself to breathe when his life was falling apart.

“Shhh, don’t cry sweetheart,” Peter soothed, combing fingers through Stiles hair, ruffling his ears, which only made it harder to breathe.

“M-sorry Pete-pe-” Stiles apologized, arms and tail wrapped tightly around himself protectively.

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling,” Peter said, hushing him gently.

“Why- you- yelled?” Stiles sniffled, heart still beating too fast.

“No, not you sweety, it’s Derek,” Peter said, tone dropping angrily. He stood and turned towards the rest of the room, “If you think I’m defending this asshole, you’re wrong Talia, this is going to end in Stiles’s favor.”

“You’re the pack lawyer,” Talia growled warningly, eyes flashing.

Peter smirked, “Stop with the tricks sister, you know that if he wasn’t your son, you’d be on Stiles’s side too.”

Talia pursed her lips as Peter gently guided Stiles out of the house, the omega’s heart wrenching cries fading.

“He’s-” Talia paused, frowning, “He’s right Derek. What you’ve done isn’t right.”

___

Stiles still felt cold, even after Peter had taken him to his own home, let him shower and lent him a shirt and sweatpants that didn’t fit Peter, but swamped Stiles’s frame. He had made Stiles a warm, rich soup, then led him to the guest room, where Stiles currently was, piled under many blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much, I just had a little nugget to write out.
> 
> P.S., in their future Peter and Stiles are married and happy.


End file.
